Daemon
by Baelfire
Summary: A RoyalMerlin Fic. When Uther fails to stop the remaining Dragon Lords plan to unleash a Daemon, he finds himself unable to kill the Daemon inhabited boy, deciding it would be best to keep him close by, just in case; he adopts him.
1. Prologue  Remembering

**Daemon **

**Disclaimer**: No I don't own Merlin and I most likely never will OK? Oh and the spells are not mine either, I tweaked some I found on the internet while looking up Daemons.

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings<strong>: Most of the Merlin Cast

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings<strong>: Contains actual methods of exorcism, possession and sacrifice. (I looked into it, it's actually quite terrifying)

**Summary**: A Royal Merlin Fiction. May feature some of the shows episodes, but I will be mainly centred around Merlin. With bits from other characters; i.e. Uther, Gaius, Gwen, Arthur, Morgana and Nimueh.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: So I may or may not continue this fiction, I haven't made up my mind. I like the concept.

I would like to state That Daemons is **not a spelling** error; **Demon** means **Monster**, while **Daemon** means; **Spirit **or** Demigod**. (more fitting I thought)

Anyway

This came about as I have been reading many Royal Merlin Fics recently and decided to do my own, though it might go no further, this was a fin chapter to write, and I am happy with how it turned out, it's just I have already got three fictions on the go, one of which has yet to be uploaded, but expect it to be up around the end of the month.

This was a thought that has been bugging me for weeks, I even dreamed it once… That's how on the brain it's been… I have _officially _ no life.

Oh you should know I have taken certain… Liberties… with the plot, other than making Merlin a Royal… You will just have to wait and see, assuming I continue writing it.

**(This is from the same person's point of view until it is obvious it changes, quite near the end)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Remembering<strong>

As the knife sunk into his belly and his eyes lost their focus, he remembered.

How had it come to this, how had he been the only one left of his once noble order.

The fear of death tore into him, accompanied by the cold, and as it did he remembered

* * *

><p>He stood watching, impassive.<p>

The woman's child was taken from her, she screamed and she cried.

It would change nothing. This was the only way, the only way to stop Uther. These people around him were the only ones left. The only remaining Dragon Lords.

They knew what had to be done.

They had brought woman and child to the centre of their order. The High Lord sat in his throne, watching. His ice blue eyes the only things moving.

They had been patient, found a child with strong magic, he would be the vessel. The mother's blood would be needed for the ritual. Her life would sustain what came; there was no going back now.

* * *

><p>"Place the baby on the Alter." The High Lord said "bind her hands and bring her to me"<p>

He stood, immobile as the pleading woman was dragged across the cold black marble floor.

The room was built in a perfect circle, the ground tilted upwards, in a gentle slope into the middle of the room, and the circular, also black, marble Alter; shaped like a grasping hand.

It had taken years of study to understand the room, built by the Elves of olden times.

The Babe was placed into the grasping hand of the Alter; its pitiful cries had no impact on the gathered. This was the way it had to be.

He watched as the High Lord rose from his seat, his black cloak billowing around him, and approached the cowering woman.

"What is your name?"

"H-Hunith milord"

The woman sounded afraid but defiant

"Hunith…" The High Lord mused "Interesting…"

* * *

><p>Indeed it was, and most curious. That was a name of power.<p>

Why had a mere peasant been named such?

No matter, she would soon be dead. Her life force, forcing the gates of hell itself open.

Uther would not expect this.

* * *

><p>"But where are my manners?" The High Lord continued "Hunith, my name is Akkarin, Last High lord of the Dragon Lords."<p>

"D-Dragon Lords?" She sounded incredulous "I thought they were supposed to be noble"

Something flicked across Akkarin's face, something that looked a lot like pain.

"That we were, but this is the only way. I-I'm sorry"

He sounded genuine, but the woman didn't seem to believe him, why would she. She wouldn't understand; she was just a peasant.

* * *

><p>"We have wasted enough time already. It's time"<p>

It had come, what they had all been waiting for.

They moved out of the shadows of the chamber.

The High Lords eyes blazed gold,

The torches turned deep red, the woman looked terrified as she was dragged to the base of the Alter and bound to it in metal chains. The men then assuming their previous positions, in the shadows.

She struggled, but it was to no avail.

The High Lords eyes blazed again, white markings gradually formed on the ground, swirling patterns etched their way across the ground, pentagrams, under their feet. This was dark magic, they would need protection.

* * *

><p>The woman and the babe would have no such luck. They were the sacrifice.<p>

A single Baphomet worked its way under the Alter, encircling the woman and the child.

* * *

><p>He reached into his robes, drawing out a candle, a black candle. Those around him did the same. Fifteen candles in total, seven black, seven white.<p>

And one gold, held by the High Lord.

They would need to protect the room.

* * *

><p>At a sign from the High Lord they began, their voices echoing eerily in the chamber;<p>

At a flash of golden eyes the candles, black flames on white candles, white on the black.

The woman whimpered at the centre of the room, re-doubling her efforts to get out of the chains;

They chanted, as one body. One mind. One magic.

"Whiteness of Snow, Purity of Water, Endurance of Earth, Fury of Fire, Wildness of Wind, hear our plea. Cast the Circle, Whiteness of Snow, Purity of Water, Endurance of Earth, Fury of Fire, Wildness of Wind, Hear our Plea"

As the voices faded, a whispering almost too faint to hear seemed to enter the room, the woman froze. She could hear them too.

It wasn't whole words, just fractured sentences;

"…Protec… Boraroom… Eshen… Sav thm… Heandiieb…"

It changed from language he understood to one he did not. Something he was not used to, he had always had an ear for languages, but this. This was not of this word; they were dealing with forces far greater than their own.

It was for the Greater good, it was the only way.

* * *

><p>The candles burned brighter, it felt as though a breeze had flown through the room, the white lines seemed to gleam brighter, he thought he could see pillars of light rise out to them.<p>

He could feel eyes on his skin.

Now it was time. They would summon the unfettered beast, and bind him to the boy.

It would be their secret weapon.

Uther would fall to the Daemon child. Nimueh would be forced to side with them or swept aside, like leaves in the storm blown wind.

* * *

><p>"It is time." The High Lord sounded hoarse, his eyes gleamed<p>

He thought he could hear footsteps, but ignored it. It was too late to stop them now;

"Harken to us, Hear our cry, we call out to you, Spirit of the other side, Come, Come to us.

We Summon Thee, The one to be, The one who lost your life, Traitor, Murderer, Come to me now-

He could feel the temperature in the room dropping, the flames in the torches went out, the only light was coming from the candles, which flickered, and the glowing white trails of light from the markings on floor,

The Baphomet had turned Gold, with blood red streaks though it. The only sounds where the pounding footsteps, the babes cries and the chanting.

The woman had fallen silent, giving up trying to plead, trying to comfort her child.

The door the main chamber buckled as though a giant fist had punched it. Nimueh had come, no doubt Uther hot on her heels, they could ruin everything.

They chanted faster; the sound echoing around the room, louder faster, the Candles burned brighter, flickering all the while.

"Find peace, Find happiness. Take our offering, bind yourself to our will. Consume the flesh offering" – the woman turned pale – "We call into the night. Bind to us, Grant us your power."

* * *

><p>The door blew open. Nimueh strode into the room, Uther hot on her heels; they seemed to have made a momentary truce,<p>

"Stop" She called commandingly.

Uther and his knights moved around her, closer to the markings,

A single voice ran out

"Bind to us now, surrender your power to my will."

"No!" Screamed Nimueh,

He looked at the High Lord; he didn't know what was going to happen next. None of them did.

None other than Akkarin, and Nimueh, it would seem.

* * *

><p>She started to chant something, fast. But it was too late.<p>

A presence was growing in the room.

It was growing darker, Uther glared at Nimueh

"Do something!" he barked at her

She glared at him, chanting faster

The Candles went out. The lines on the ground burned even brighter. Burning too bright to look at.

"Yes, Yes YES!" Akkarin shouted

There was a grinding sound. A whole section of wall collapsed, a red light burning into the room, though a gateway;

"Get behind me!" Nimueh screamed at Uther, throwing a hand out in front of him

He hurried to obey, so did the knights nearest to her. The rest were not so lucky, fire burst in to the room, like a dam had broken.

* * *

><p>Blue light shone from around Nimueh, forcing the flames back, protecting her, Uther and the man behind him, the one who was always there.<p>

He looked around, the white lines flared even brighter; the ever present whispering grew louder;

"Prot… gfba… henes… Sve… hfnsnld…"

Those not in the circle, or Nimueh's shield let out a single shrill scream, growing louder and louder, making all but Nimueh cover their ears.

* * *

><p>Then, silence.<p>

* * *

><p>The fires died down.<p>

There, one the ground lay the armour of Camelot's knights, not so much as a scratch on the metal. But of the people; there was only skeletons, their jaws hung open in a silent scream, like a tribute to their final moments.

In the centre of the room, the woman and child still sat. Untouched by the destruction around them. The woman looked like she was on the verge of a break down,

He could hear her prayers, to her God. Begging for protection.

There would be no divine intervention. It was too late for that.

* * *

><p>He could feel something looking at him; he thought he saw something flicker out of the corner of his eye.<p>

He locked gaze with Nimueh, her hatred was clear in her face, but so was her fear.

He had never seen her afraid before, even when she had been surrounded by Dragons, and the Great Dragon, she had simply slaughtered those around her laughing all the while.

What have we done?

* * *

><p>He heard a whimper, everyone in the room turned to look at the only source of noise, even the whispering had stopped.<p>

It was the woman. She was looking at something behind him. He longed to turn around, but didn't knowing if he moved his feet he would break the spell of protection.

He could hear a clicking noise, like claws on the black, marble. Marble that was now covering in soot. He Felt eyes on him again, he heard Uther whisper something to the man behind him and Nimueh snap at him to shut up.

The sound moved past him, he hardly dared to breathe, something he saw was reflected in the Dragon Lord to his left, he didn't know his name.

* * *

><p>He looked at the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>There were prints there.<p>

He could see nothing but empty space, but prints were appearing on the ground.

Three toed prints.

There was a sound of shattering glass, an inhuman shriek of pain. The whispering rose to shouting briefly.

A barrier was briefly illuminated; he could see the Dragon Lord fighting not to move.

"Stand still" Hissed the High Lord

The sound came again, louder this time, right where he was looking.

For a moment he saw something, an outline of a warped, twisted body. An elongated head, the mutated body, with stumpy arms and bird legs.

"D-Did Y-you…"

"Yes, I saw that" The High Lord cut across him.

The woman whimpered again. The claws clicking on the floor again, moving away from the Dragon Lord.

The prints were moving towards the woman.

* * *

><p>She was struggling again.<p>

* * *

><p>The sound stopped; the prints about a foot from her, the woman.<p>

He could imagine it standing there, head cocked to one side, considering her.

It happened so fast he wasn't sure what had happened.

The woman screamed, was lifted off the floor, the chains falling away. She screamed again. Blood dribbled down her arm, then the other. She started to scream again, but was cut off, blood gushed from her neck, she was thrown aside.

She landed limp, her head moved towards the Alter

"Merlin…" She whispered her voice full of love and fear. Then her eyes dulled, and she slumped down. Dead.

* * *

><p>The babe was crying now, its tiny voice full of pain, as though he knew its mother had left him, that he would never see her again.<p>

His heart frozen, the baby was lifted into the air, held almost tenderly, floating. Seemingly floating in mid-air.

Its cries slowly stilled, turning to giggles.

* * *

><p>He looked at the High Lord, whose face was filled with a mixture of hope and fear, turned his head to look at Nimueh, she looked stunned, and angry.<p>

There was a rushing sound. The babies eyes seemed to glow like molten gold, it's mouth open, like it was about to be sick.

It started to shake, silent. Wide eyed, filled with fear.

It made choking sounds, a shadow passed over its face, the golden eyes flared red.

A look of pure hatred seemed to paint itself of its face; there was something horrifying about a baby looking like that, so angry, with glowing red eyes.

Despite being nothing more than a babe, it seemed to look hundreds of years old. He didn't doubt he was looking at the daemon.

Then the moment passed, the look of hatred faded back to the usual look of the babe, confused expression, as the rusty gold eyes faded back to the normal blue of the child.

* * *

><p>The room seemed to let out a sigh of relief.<p>

Nimueh let her shield fall.

* * *

><p>She was the first to move, fast towards the Babe, which was sinking through the air to the ground.<p>

"Stop her!" Screamed Akkarin, stepping forwards, breaking the spell of protection,

There was a scream, long and drawn out. The lines on the floor seemed to glow brighter; a sound of shattering glass filled the room. The lines on the floor faded.

Nimueh blasted lightning at Akkarin, who merely raised a hand, deflecting it off at the wall, cracking it.

Uther looked that the man next to him, they seemed content to wait it out. The Other Dragon Lords converged on Nimueh, albeit reluctantly, they had all seen what she could do.

Bolts of power streaked around the room, Nimueh struck down three of the remaining Dragon Lords in one spell, slamming them into the walls, snapping their necks.

He moved towards the fight, then changed his mind. The Baby had fallen asleep in the ground, it looked exhausted. He headed towards that instead.

He would get the baby out of there, to his most secret of places, a cave.

He hoped the fight would keep Niumeh off his back. He could feel Uther's eyes on his back.

* * *

><p>He grabbed the baby, turning quickly he fled towards one of the exits, pressing his hand to the cold metal of the door, it slid open.<p>

He hoped to lose Uther and whoever the man was in the tunnels. They wouldn't know their way around, not as well as he anyway.

Nimueh had yet to notice his move.

An explosion tore through the tunnel, glancing back as he ran through the doorway, the baby tucked into the crook of his arm; he could see Uther following him, only five of the Dragon Lords where still alive, the High Lord was taking the brunt of the hammering.

* * *

><p>Running, that was all he could think of, he could hear the sounds of Uther and the man following, never more than a corridor behind. He could feel the Temple collapsing above them.<p>

It had not been built to withstand Nimueh's fury.

He was two floors below when he heard her outraged scream. She had noticed he had gone. He heard Uther pause, and call to the man,

"Gorlios, seal the doors; that should slow her down."

He heard the doors slam behind him, cursing, wishing he had chosen a tunnel with routes that split of, but in his haste he had taken that fastest one, the straight one, the one without any splits.

The one that would lead strait to the surface, through what had been the Great Dragon's lair.

But no longer, the Dragon was a prisoner in the tunnels under Camelot.

* * *

><p>Uther claimed to have wanted peace, so they could stop Nimueh's rampage. But he had tricked them, imprisoning that Dragon, as a symbol of the magic he had conquered.<p>

* * *

><p>He was nearly out, he could hear Uther and Gorlois panting behind him, they were gaining. He needed to find somewhere to hide.<p>

An explosion made the whole tunnel shake; it was closer than the others

She was coming, he could feel her anger.

He burst into the nesting mound, hurrying down the slope on the other side, towards the citadel, he would lose them there.

* * *

><p>He could hear Uther following. They were right behind him, he couldn't keep this up, he wasn't a knight like they were, he was a Dragon Lord, possibly the last.<p>

He barrelled into the door, using his shoulder to open it, trying to protect the babe from the impact; he didn't want to wake it, knowing what now shared the body. Shared the Soul.

He burst into the main hall, he breath coming in short wheezing gasps, too late remembering there was only one way out, and that was the way he had entered.

He stopped in the middle of the room; he heard Uther and the other man enter.

He closed his eyes, drew a deep breathe, then turned around to face them.

* * *

><p>"Give me the child" Uther demanded<p>

"Never!"

"I will show you no mercy"

"As if you would anyway" He countered

"I will, I give you my word that I shall not harm you"

"Your word huh? No. I'm not falling for that twice."

"Balinor…" Nimuehs voice was cold, dangerous.

She stepped into the room, the air frigid with her anger.

* * *

><p>He had to fight not to shiver.<p>

* * *

><p>With a wave of her hand she sent Uther and Gorlois sprawling into the wall.<p>

"Give me the child."

"No"

"Balinor… This is no time for games, give me the child and I will kill you quickly."

"Never"

"Aww, Balinor fears for the child, I can see it in your eyes. But your fears are misplaced. I wish only to help him"

"Corrupt him, more like" Uther snapped from where he was fighting Nimueh's spell, trying to rise. Gorlois was likewise pinned.

Nimueh glared at him

"What would you know; you have not suffered like we have suffered." She snapped at him, before turning back to Balinor.

"Give him to me; he will be safer with me than he would ever be with you. Uther will hunt you to the end of the earth; you have not the power to protect him. Not now your Dragon is dead."

"I would sooner die than give him to you!"

"Oh, you are going to die, don't worry" She smiled, "It just a matter of how, or should I say haw painfully"

* * *

><p>His eyes flashed faint gold, and he saw her tense. Nothing happened.<p>

He resisted the desire to turn and look to see if his spell had had effect.

Nimueh laughed

"Even weaker than I thought!"

He tried to look confused, like it hadn't worked

"You must have worn you're self out summoning the Daemon Orias"

He felt the baby twitch, stirring in it's sleep;

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Uther, pick up his sword. He hoped Uther would make the right choice.

He had to distract Nimueh.

* * *

><p>He attacked, eyes blazing, he would use all of his remaining power, he was going to die. He knew that, he would be joining the rest of his kin. He would see his Dragon again.<p>

But he had to make sure the Boy would be safe.

They had made a mistake to summon the Daemon. He regretted it more than he would even be able to say.

Lightning arched down out of the sky, towards Nimueh, who deflected it back at him, he dodged.

Uther was on his feet, so was Gorlois.

He needed to break Nimueh's shield.

He used his remaining magic at the same time as she threw her knife.

* * *

><p>He could either deflect the dagger, or break her shield.<p>

He focused his power into one blast of pure power, it looked nothing more than a shimmer in the air, he was rewarded by a panicked expression on Nimueh's face, and the tinkling shattering sound of a shield breaking.

There was a flash of steel, cold and grey. Razor sharp. Nimueh screamed in pain,

Uther had hurled his sword at her, grazing her lower back with the blade. Not a fatal wound, not for her anyway, but enough to drive her off. For now.

With a last look of loathing she vanished in a swirl of wind

"This isn't over, I _will_ have the child"

She was gone.

* * *

><p>Pain. He was in pain. Lots of pain.<p>

The memory faded from his mind. That was how it happened.

He clung to the child, with all his remaining strength.

Nimueh's blade stuck in his chest. He breath coming in wheezing gasps, he could hear air escaping through the wound in his chest, she had punctured his right lung.

Uther was moving closer, he hadn't bothered to fetch his sword, he knew he wasn't a threat anymore.

"Give me the boy"

"Do you promise to stop _her_ from getting her hands on him? He is not a weapon."

"I give you my word"

"I-I Thought I had made clear…" he paused to catch his breath, who knew talking was this hard "I don't trust your word"

"Then I swear on the life of my first born, Arthur, that no harm will come to this child, nor will _she_ ever get her hands on him, this boy."

His eyes widened, that was a promise the man would keep, he knew Arthur was the most precious part of Uther's life.

"More than that, in his mother's absence I will welcome him into my house hold, is that enough for you?"

The contempt seeped back into Uther's voice at the end. He saw Gorlios step forward, but Uther waved him away.

"It… Will… Have… to do…" He sighed out the last word, fighting to draw his next breath "Hi-His name… Is Merlin"

"Merlin…" Uther seemed to be tasting the word on his tongue. "Who was the Father?"

Uther was already back to business.

"Yo-You… Don't need to… Worry about him… He… Won't come looking… Unless… Called…" he panted

"But who is he?"

He waved Uther to come closer;

"To… Dangerous to… Say his name… Look… In the library… Search in the book… Where the… Sea… reaches the sky… There you will… find… your answer… Never say his… Name out loud."

He thrust the child into Uther's arms

"Look after him Uther… May… Your enemies… Fear your footstep… A-And cower… When you take… To the skies…"

He felt the darkness that had been waiting at the edge of his vision close in on him.

Uther was saying something, but he couldn't understand it.

It was time.

His role in this plan was over. The boy would be safe, in Camelot. Away from Nimueh.

His final task was done.

* * *

><p>"Uther? Are you out of your mind? Taking that thing to Camelot, you saw what slumbers within him!"<p>

"I will have Gaius bind his power; that should supress the Daemon." He responded distracted

"But think of the people, if they knew what-"

"Gorlois, you will never speak of the events of today with another soul. None will ever know.

I will claim that I rescued the boy, sadly his mother perished, but before she did she begged me to look after her son, she didn't not know who I was."

"Yes My Lord"

Uther saw he was clearly unhappy.

"Gaius will of course be told the truth" Uther continued. "He will know what to do."

Gaius always knew what to do. Particularly in areas of Magic, having used it he had some understanding it, more than he, Uther, had anyway.

"But… He has magic My Lord!"

"He is but a child, he will not be taught, he will forget what he knows. I will save him"

"Yes My… Get down." He pulled Uther down;

Uther had to fight to protect the baby's head from the rubble of the Citadel.

"Look" Gorlois breathed.

The High Lord of the Dragon Lords staggered out from under some rubble. He looked dazed.

"You take the child to safety, I will deal with him." Uther told Gorlois. "Swear to me you will not allow harm to come to the child!"

"I-I swear"

Uther was satisfied. Gorlois never lied.

"Go" Hissed Uther.

* * *

><p>Watching as Gorlois scrambled away, the child clutched to his breast, back towards the horses. He watched for a moment long, until he was sure they would not be in sight of the High Lord, before he moved, slowly closer to the man.<p>

He was almost upon him when the man turned around.

"Where is the boy?" He demanded.

"I was about to ask you the same" Uther lied

Watching as the man's piercing blue eyes widened in surprise, then anger.

"You cannot lie to me Uther Pendragon." He snapped

"Perhaps not"

He moved fast, faster than thought. Plunging his sword in to the man's stomach.

The Dragon Lord looked back in complete shock.

"And the last Dragon Lord dies!" Uther crowed

"No..t the… Last. You'll never… Find… My… Son"

The man raised a dagger, from the folds of his shirt, and struck at Uther, cutting his forehead, the blood dribbled down into his eyes, there was no real force behind the cut.

He felt the satisfaction of his kill fade slightly, but it was rekindled when he saw the light in the man's eyes fade.

* * *

><p>He had killed the High Lord, it mattered not if there was another, he had the last Dragon.<p>

Besides; the child would have no training; he would not be able to control his powers. He would be no threat.

He was done here; it was time to get back to Camelot.

He headed off to the Horses, wiping the steady stream of blood off with the dead man's cloak.

* * *

><p>Gorlois was saddling the horses, they would have to leave the others, or send men for them later, it would be too difficult to navigate down the mountain with multiple horses tied behind.<p>

"My Lord, you are injured"

Uther waved him off,

"It's hardly life threatening."

"But…"

He was interrupted by the sound of a child crying.

Gorlois stiffened; clearly thinking the beast within would strike. The thought momentarily occurred to him, but he dismissed it. He moved over to his horse, to which the babe was strapped, peering down at the small face.

The baby sobbed and flailed it tiny arms around, until Uther drew near, it stilled, though still crying. Reaching out one tiny arm; extending its hand towards the wound on Uther's head.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gorlois stiffen, readying his sword to defend his king.

One small finger touched the cut. It felt cool, soothing, against the pulsing wound, not painful like he had expected.

He stiffened when the boy's eyes flared deep amber, not the gold they had seen in other sorcerers, not like the boys had been earlier, but like they had been right after the daemon had entered the boy.

He felt as though water was flowing over the wound. The pain was fading away.

* * *

><p>The babe removed its hand; it had ceased to cry; now it clapped its little hands together squealing with delight, looking so happy, it made Uther smile. Even Gorlios seemed impressed.<p>

The baby, closed its eyes, and promptly fell back into its slumber.

Absently he touched a hand to his forehead, there was a scar, no trace of the blood or the wound that had been there before.

"Poor boy, still so innocent. Yet to be corrupted. We must protect him"

He saw Gorlois nod in assent.

* * *

><p>They reached Camelot late the next day. The people turned out, relieved to see the King returned, but sadden to see just the two of them alone. The knight that had gone; all dead.<p>

He would have to make a speech, make sure that everyone knew what they had died fighting. He knew some of the population had started to tire of his anti-magic stance.

This would wake them up to the true horrors of magic and those who had used it, of how they had tried to murder the boy who slept on, in his lap.

They would learn what it was that those brave, brave men had fallen fighting.

Of course they would not know the truth, not even Merlin would learn the truth.

But first he had to find Gaius, explain what he wanted to happen, then he would take a bath, after which he would address the people and then deal with the council.

* * *

><p>It was good to be back. He didn't see anyone objecting to his adoption to the boy, it would win the people over, they would see him accepting that they were just as good as the Nobles, it wasn't true of course, but they didn't need to know that.<p>

He was really looking after the boy to make sure the monster within him never woke; he would keep his enemy close. It was true he did feel something for the boy, a sort of fondness, nothing like he felt for Arthur, or Morgana but he did like the boy.

It was something about that smile; it was so innocent, so willing to please. Yes he would make a good prince.

He climbed off the horse, taking the babe with him, carefully carrying it into the caste.

He would make the adoption official once Gaius had administered the necessary potions, potions he would have to ensure the boy took for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>He swept through the castle, headed for the Physicians chambers, nodding at the servants he saw along the way, they deserved respect, he saw how hard they worked. A good servant was just as responsible for the smooth running of the Kingdom as the knights.<p>

As his father had told him, without good servants the castle would fall in to rack and ruin.

He shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts, he had to see Gaius. Pushing open the door, he saw Gaius stirring some dark green fluid; he was holding it up to light, peering at it as though it held the answers to all his problems.

* * *

><p>Gaius looked up as he shut the door behind him, holding the boy to his chest. He saw Gaius's eyes examine him, checking him over for injury, before settling on the babe in his arms, he saw the moment Gaius understood what had happened, though the eyes widened.<p>

"You saved him then?"

That made him pause

"That is what we will tell the council, yes"

Gaius raised an eyebrow, it was a habit he had been developing sense Uther had appointed him as Physician. After the old, grizzled Adrastea had passed away, she had been quite the healer.

"What happened?"

"They managed it, they summoned-

"Don't say its name!" Gaius interrupted

Uther caught himself

"Summoned, it. It's inside the boy."

"We must kill the boy, you know this!"

"Gaius, Gaius" Uther smiled "So bloodthirsty! No, we will not kill the boy. I will adopt him. We shall save him from the beast within. I promised."

"But the only way to do that would be… Oh" Understanding flared across his face

"Yes, Gaius, we must bind his powers."

"But, Sire… He will have to drink the potion night and day for the rest of his life-

"I know that Gaius" Uther interrupted "I will not kill him"

"I was not about to suggest that, I just wanted you to be aware that it will severely affect him, he will most likely be weak and frail for the rest of his life, it will be as though he is only half alive. Which will be true, the potion it would require is far, far stronger."

"What are you not telling me Gaius?" Uther demanded "What are you keeping from me?"

"Sire" Gaius voice was soft "The potion will bind his soul. He will most likely be susceptible to near every illness; his body's defences will be severely hampered, he will be physically weaker too."

"You cannot convince me otherwise Gaius, I have made my choice"

"I know, sire, I just wanted you to understand."

Uther nodded, he understood alright.

But the war against magic was a hard one, everyone must make sacrifices.

* * *

><p>He thought of Nimueh, he would have to increase the security around the castle, he would need more Guards. He would not tell the council of her threats. He didn't want people to panic; they had a habit of panicking when she was mentioned.<p>

* * *

><p>"I will leave him with you. Look after him Gaius, Make the potion. I want him under its effects when I declare the adoption. Merlin is to become my ward."<p>

"As you say, My Lord"

* * *

><p>Gaius watched as Uther swept from the room. Before approaching the cloth covered Babe.<p>

It looked like any other baby, possibly a little on the skinny side, yet something had made Uther bond to the child. He wondered what it was, and if Uther was even aware.

"You're going to cause a lot of trouble" He told the sleeping bundle, Before moving off to make the potion.

* * *

><p>In her cave, near the Isle of the Blessed Nimueh seethed. Uther was binding the boy's magic; she wouldn't be able to sense the boy. Or the daemon.<p>

She would have to be patient, see how things turned out.

She would get the boy. She would.

"This isn't over _Uther_. It has only just begun."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: So what do you think should I continue? Should I make this a proper fic?

I realise that some of you may be thinking

"What I thought you had a warning for possession etc., this wasn't that bad!"

That would be because it's going to get more extreme, if I continue; emphasis on IF.


	2. Chapter One  Five years on

**Daemon**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Nope, still don't own Merlin.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings<strong>: Contains actual methods of exorcism, possession and sacrifice. (I looked into it, it's actually quite terrifying)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: A Royal Merlin Fiction. May feature some of the shows episodes, but it will be mainly centred on Merlin.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: Sorry, this should have been up yesterday, but for the technical problem, that meant I was unable to update… Sad times…

Well, here we go, chapter two.

The plan is for the next few chapter to be sort of introducing everyone; Arthur, Morgana, Uther etc.

I'm not completely happy with this chapter; due to its 'filler' nature it was quite hard to write…

Anyway, read on and I will chat more at the bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – Five years down the line<strong>

Camelot had changed since he had brought his adopted son Merlin here; Camelot was now at peace with all of its neighbours, tentative peace, but peace none the less.

* * *

><p>He was proud to be able to call himself king of Camelot, he was proud that in five short years he had brought about so much.<p>

He had purged all magic from his kingdom, saving his people.

He had driven Nimueh into hiding.

He had saved the land from the evil of the Dragon Lords, and while one remained, he would be little more than a boy, a boy who would never be trained.

He had an heir, and not only that but an heir he could be proud of, and heir he could be sure that would make him proud.

Arthur.

He was everything he had wished for, the perfect prince.

* * *

><p>Arthur had begun training with the knights, some years ago and had already mastered the sword, and was well on the way to controlling the crossbow.<p>

He was proud to be the father of the boy.

The boy who knew his place in this world, and was not afraid to show it.

The boy who wanted to make his father proud.

* * *

><p>Merlin on the other hand… Was a worry.<p>

The boy himself was intelligent and would no doubt, in time, make a fine adviser to Arthur

If he lived that long.

* * *

><p>His health had always been fragile, but recently it was taking increasing amounts of potion to subdue the beast that shared his soul.<p>

He knew Gaius was not being honest with him when he assured him it would all be fine.

Merlin was not fine.

* * *

><p>He was getting worse.<p>

* * *

><p>Most days he wasn't up to leaving his chambers.<p>

Gaius was spending increasing ever increasing amounts of time with him.

* * *

><p>He would be a liar if he said he wasn't terrified for his adopted son. He didn't want to lose him, not so young, not so soon after his wife; he didn't think his heart would be able to bear it.<p>

He spent as much time as he could with Merlin, which was not as much as he would have liked, but he did had a kingdom to run and another son.

* * *

><p>He was heading to Merlin's chambers now; they were on the other side of the castle, not far from Gaius's.<p>

He opened the door, to see Gaius handing Merlin some bottle of potion, not the one to supress the magic, but another.

* * *

><p>Gaius looked up, and upon seeing who it was pulled an expression which clearly said, we need to talk.<p>

He felt fear burn through his heart.

* * *

><p>He saw the prone figure in the bed twitch slightly.<p>

Merlin.

The boy was covered in sweat, his small face pinched with pain, his eyes shut tight.

* * *

><p>Perhaps it would have been kinder to the boy to have listened to Gorlois, to have killed him, it was too late now. He had made his choice, and he did not regret it.<p>

* * *

><p>Perhaps it was selfish of him, but on the rapidly depleting days in which Merlin was well he was a delight to be around.<p>

On those days he made sure to make a fuss of Merlin, to take him out of the Castle, down to the nearby lake. How long had it been since Merlin had been well enough? A month? Maybe longer.

* * *

><p>He sat down on the edge of the bed, watching as Gaius packed up his supplies, and leaving, no doubt to go on his rounds, he would be back later, he knew Gaius's routine, he would check on Merlin, then the Castle's other inhabitants, and then those in the city, before coming back to check on Merlin again.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin opened his eyes, those normally bright, blue eyes now dull and listless.<p>

"Father" He wheezed

He simply smiled grimly in response. Watching as Merlin's eyes drifted shut again.

* * *

><p>He liked to sit with Merlin, simply to give his youngest son company, for all he knew Merlin could never see another sunrise, he savoured the moments he spent with the boy.<p>

He knew Merlin didn't enjoy being the centre of attention, but felt he had to show him that as Arthur's adopted brother he didn't really have a choice, he would be noticed.

He did it more for himself than for Merlin; it was his little way of telling himself that Merlin would out live him. As if he thought that if enough people saw Merlin and knew he existed, then he wouldn't die, as though the population of Camelot would sustain him.

* * *

><p>He stood, The boy was asleep. He had to go and see to the council, he didn't want too, but he didn't have a choice. Maybe he would eat with Merlin this evening?<p>

No, he had to see Arthur, he would insist Arthur ate with him, he didn't see enough of him; he was always of with his friends. Afterwards he would find out what Gaius wanted to talk to him about.

* * *

><p>He left the room, not noticing the shadow waiting in the corner of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Uther had just left, the boy was asleep. It was the perfect time to be sure, to make sure this was the right one.<p>

She moved across the room, soundlessly. The last thing she wanted was to be discovered, and all it would take was one nosy servant.

* * *

><p>She leant over the boy, breathing in his scent. Casting her magic into his body, searching, she had to focus, to force her magic through the vale that was created by the potion the boy was forced to drink.<p>

* * *

><p>It was him; she could feel it, the Daemon shifting sleepily within the boy.<p>

She had found him.

* * *

><p>She hadn't thought Uther would make good of his promise to look after the boy, she had thought he would have hidden him away in some distant part of the kingdom, not keep a creature of magic in Camelot, let alone make it part of his family.<p>

* * *

><p>There was no doubt this boy was the one, the one who had the power to restore magic to its previous glory.<p>

It was time to put her plan into process.

* * *

><p>The boy was weakening, he would not survive without her magic and he was no use to her dead, she could not consume his magic, his essence, without also consuming the Daemon, and there was no way she wanted <em>that <em>in her.

She would have to wait until the right time to cast the daemon from the boy.

* * *

><p>She cast a of healing spell, in her head.<p>

* * *

><p>There was golden glow, outlining the boy's body.<p>

His eyes snapped open, deep amber in colour, forcing her magic back, she had not foreseen this, the Daemon had the strength to fight her spell, the hour must have been later than she had thought, if she had waited much longer the boy would have died.

* * *

><p>The boy's body had been giving up the fight.<p>

* * *

><p>She breathed a sigh of relief as the eyes dimed, slowly turning back to blue, those beautiful blue eyes.<p>

The boy blinked sleepily, she needed to leave, but she didn't want to.

* * *

><p>"Mother?" the boy questioned<p>

This was going better than she could have hoped, if she could get the boy trust her…

Smiling she nodded

"Go back to sleep" She whispered

The boy smiled back at her, slowly sinking back into the healing trance.

* * *

><p>That had gone better than she had dared to hope.<p>

* * *

><p>She smirked at the sleeping boy, who held the power she would one day take for her own, and then stepped away from the bed, back towards the shadows in the corner of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>She had allowed his magic to strengthen, to break through some of the barrier the potion would create, giving him the power to fight the Daemon.<p>

This was not without risks, but ironically she would have to rely on her enemy to look after the boy, until she was ready.

* * *

><p>She allowed herself to fade from the room.<p>

She, Nimueh, would have her revenge on Uther.

* * *

><p>He had the strangest dream; he had met his mother, a beautiful dark haired woman. It was a ridiculous idea, his mother was dead, his father had told him that. She had been dead for years.<p>

He pushed it from his mind, it was nothing more than a dream of a woman he didn't remember.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes, the room was empty. He stretched out in the bed, marvelling at how well he felt. He couldn't remember when he had last felt like this, gone was the aching at the back of his skull.<p>

It was true that he didn't feel completely better, there was still the slight fussiness at the edge of his vision, which according to Gaius shouldn't be there, not that he could remember a time when it hadn't been.

He still felt like there was something missing, something important, like a word on the tip of his tongue, that he couldn't quite remember.

But he felt better, much better; It was no longer a fight to keep his eyes open.

* * *

><p>He didn't want to sit here in his bed, he climbed slowly out of his bed, he didn't want to risk making everything worse, it seemed to good to be true.<p>

* * *

><p>His bare feet touched the cold stone of his chambers; he padded over to large window on the other side of the room, subconsciously avoiding the shadowy corner of his room.<p>

The window was shut, he could see the last of the sun light fading over the trees, he could see the people in the streets below winding their way home.

* * *

><p>He opened the window, allowing the outside world into his chamber. The late evening air filled the room, bringing with it the smell of the nearby woods. He lost track of the time he spent sitting at the window, staring out over the world he wasn't really a part of.<p>

He only realised it was growing dark when the door opened, he heard someone enter.

* * *

><p>"Merlin?" Gaius called<p>

He turned away from the window, turning to see an astonished Gaius staring at him like he had grown a third arm.

* * *

><p>His rounds had been peaceful, it was that time of year in which there was little illness around, his main concern, as usual, was Merlin.<p>

* * *

><p>The boy was getting worse, not better, and nothing he was doing was having any effect. The boy's body seemed to giving up; it could fight the Daemon much longer.<p>

Merlin was dying, he wasn't sure how Uther was going to take the news; Uther was very attached to his little family and had been ever since Ygraine passed. It had only grown stronger with the addition of Merlin to the Royals.

* * *

><p>He approached the boy's chamber.<p>

He was concerned with what he might find within, while it was not likely the boy had died within the past few hours, it was deep within the realms of the possible. He had meant to get the boys servant, Thomas Collins, to sit with him.

But then Uther had arrived, and he had forgotten.

* * *

><p>He pushed open the door, shutting it behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>The bed was empty, only the creases showed that the boy had lain there. He looked around, confused and slightly worried.<p>

"Merlin?" He called.

* * *

><p>He saw him, sitting by the window, outlined by the fading sunlight.<p>

He could see the face, his heart rate increased, had the Daemon taken over? Was Merlin trapped within his own body?

The boy in question stepped out of the light, his blue eyes bright, happy.

* * *

><p>He heaved a sigh of relief.<p>

* * *

><p>His mind then moved to new questions, how was Merlin so much better? He had been exhausted earlier, what had happened? While it was possible one of the numerous potions he had given the boy had worked, it was not probable, it was too soon, and there had been no sign earlier.<p>

There was only one possible-.

* * *

><p>Merlin shook him from his thoughts<p>

"Gaius, what are you looking at?"

He would have the think about this later; right now he had to make sure Merlin was healthy.

* * *

><p>He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so good, he felt nearly well, if it wasn't for the slight headache, and the blurring at the edges of his vision if he turned his head too fast he would be feeling fine, or what he amassed feeling fine to being.<p>

* * *

><p>It couldn't have happened at a better time either; he knew that there would be some important guests coming in the next few weeks, Lord Gorlios and his daughter Morgana.<p>

* * *

><p>He wasn't in any hurry to meet either of them, he didn't like being the centre of attention, which fortunately he didn't' have to worry about, seeing as Arthur seemed to relish it. With any luck he could attend the arrival, then flee to his safest refuge; the Library.<p>

* * *

><p>He loved 'his' library as he called it, but only too himself.<p>

He was pretty much the only person to go there, excluding the Historian Geoffrey, who never seemed to leave, and the sporadic visits of Gaius.

* * *

><p>Arthur was never there, which was why he liked it so much. He didn't really understand it, but he and Arthur just didn't really get along, they were too different.<p>

Not that he minded particularly, Arthur was a bully, something everyone but Uther seemed to know.

* * *

><p>He had worked out that so long as he didn't see Arthur, Arthur and his 'friends' would leave him alone. That wasn't usually a problem, seeing as most days Merlin was confined to his chambers, under strict orders from either Gaius of his father.<p>

Orders that were rigorously enforced by his, sometimes friendly but most of the time surly, manservant Thomas.

* * *

><p>He didn't really seem to understand that either, the man seemed to have something against his father, he didn't worry about it too much, but he sometimes though he could see Thomas looking at him in a way he wasn't really comfortable with; as though he was a particularly valuable object.<p>

* * *

><p>He looked out of the window of his chambers, of the streets of the city. It was raining today; he thought he must have been the only person in Camelot who didn't mind the rain, he had never been allowed outside when it was raining, yet another one of Gaius's 'good ideas'.<p>

* * *

><p>Rain was the reason he was in here now, his father seemed to have decided that as he had only just gotten over whatever illness it had been this time, and it was raining outside, Merlin should not be allowed to overexert himself, which Thomas had taken to mean<p>

'Don't let him out of his chambers'

While it was nice to know people cared, he thought in his case people took it too far, not that it had done him any good when he had told Uther that, his father had looked him up and down critically, then smiled patted him on the head and left the room.

* * *

><p>He was so very bored, there was nothing to do in his chambers, nothing to read, nobody to talk to, he had no idea where Thomas spent all his time, he seemed to show up whenever Merlin needed him, which wasn't often, then vanish again.<p>

Almost like magic, except it couldn't be because as his father had told him;

"All magic is evil, it corrupts everything and everyone. If you give it the chance it would destroy not only you but all those you hold dear"

He had that speech drilled into him, ever since he had been old enough to understand.

* * *

><p>He shook his legs back and forth under the chair, his chambers where so dull; there was absolutely nothing to do.<p>

He couldn't even go the library, the door to his chamber was locked and even if he did get it open there was a guard on the other side, waiting to make sure he didn't leave.

He wished he could fetch himself something to read, but ever since his sudden recovery, his father had been even more careful about what he read, having Geoffrey check them through before letting him have them, not that it took long.

* * *

><p>He wouldn't be surprised it the historian knew every book from cover to cover, he would only flicked through the book, then handed it back to Merlin.<p>

* * *

><p>There was genuinely nothing to do in here, nothing at all.<p>

* * *

><p>He supposed he could draw, something, anything. It had to be better than sitting doing nothing, at all.<p>

It took him several minutes of searching for an unblemished sheet of paper, he hadn't realised just how much he doodled when he read, and he spent a lot of time reading.

* * *

><p>He liked to be doing something with his hands, it settled him, whether it was building something, drawing something or simple fiddling with an object.<p>

It was something Gaius had told him to do, to keep his mind busy, of the pain or the sickness.

It worked; it had distracted him, calming and soothing him.

* * *

><p>He found a stick of charcoal, he felt drawn to the charcoal, as though some primal part of him wanted this, he reached out to grasp the charcoal, slightly surprised when he over shot, grasping at nothing.<p>

He managed it the second time, though he grasped it harder than he had expected, snapping it in half.

Maybe he wasn't completely better, his coordination was going, that had happened before.

* * *

><p>He chided himself; worrying over whether he was ill or not would only make him ill, or so Gaius told him.<p>

* * *

><p>He set the charcoal on the page, feeling something shift in his mind.<p>

Like a door opening.

* * *

><p>His headache worsened, his vision blurred slightly.<p>

Then as soon as it had come, it was gone.

* * *

><p>He shook his head gently, to test if it was coming back; it was a simple method; if it hurt when he shook his head then there was something brewing.<p>

Nothing.

Odd.

Still he wasn't going to complain.

* * *

><p>He thought about what he could draw, nothing seemed to inspire him, he had doodled dragons, towers, knights before.<p>

His eyes seemed to move to the window of their own volition, but he doubted that was what happened.

It must have been the bird that flew passed that had caught his eye, and involuntary motion.

bodies didn't move themselves.

* * *

><p>He looked out of the window. He could draw the courtyard.<p>

He would draw the courtyard.

For some reason that made him oddly happy.

* * *

><p>He put the tip of the charcoal to the paper, occasionally glancing at the window, to make sure he was getting it right, not that he really needed to, he had spent so much time staring out over the years he knew the view by now.<p>

* * *

><p>He felt more like an observer than creator as his hands seemed to glide across the page, flying.<p>

* * *

><p>He had turned to look at the window, when something in the corner of his room, in the dark corner, the corner by his bed, where light never seemed to fall, the corner that nobody ever entered, caught his eye.<p>

* * *

><p>For a moment he could have sworn he had seen a pair of glowing eyes. But it must have been his imagination.<p>

* * *

><p>He looked out of the window, before noticing his hands where still moving.<p>

He looked down, confused.

* * *

><p>The picture was oddly detailed; it included the window he was looking out of. The square wasn't quite the same; there was something in the middle, aside from the people walking through the courtyard, and the guards.<p>

* * *

><p>The more he looked, the more it felt like it was looking back. But that was ridiculous.<p>

* * *

><p>His hands were still drawing away, he was starting to panic, he couldn't make them stop they were drawing something, over the top of the picture, a rune.<p>

* * *

><p>He didn't like this, he wanted it to stop, he tried to stand, but he couldn't his eyes were drawn back to the centre of the square.<p>

It was empty.

That couldn't be possible, things in pictures didn't move. They couldn't.

* * *

><p>His hands were slowing.<p>

* * *

><p>Again he thought he could see something out of the corner of his eye, in the dark corner.<p>

He tried to look, his neck seemed to fight him but he turned to look.

The shadow was growing.

He felt his eyes widen.

* * *

><p>There was something in the shadow.<p>

He could see a figure, twisted and mutated in shape.

It disengaged itself from the shadow, a mutated hand out stretched.

* * *

><p>A whimper escaped his mouth.<p>

* * *

><p>Another flicker of motion.<p>

Over by the window, he wanted to look, to see, but he couldn't take his eyes of the… Thing in the corner, he risked a glimpse, relieved that his body seemed to be listening again.

* * *

><p>Another.<p>

There were two in the room with him.

They advanced on, he backed up.

* * *

><p>There was a rushing in his ears,<p>

They moved towards him, others following, lightning flashed through the window.

* * *

><p>He screamed, terrified.<p>

He could hear banning on the door.

They were coming for him.

* * *

><p>The shadows moved quickly towards him.<p>

He fell backwards, felt something mouldy touch his shoulder.

He screamed.

* * *

><p>Something grasped his arm; he fought the touch with all his strength.<p>

* * *

><p>The they were on him.<p>

He felt something break deep inside him, his vision blurred, his eyes seemed to burn, the room seemed to fill with golden light.

* * *

><p>The shadows fell back,<p>

He could feel the heat of the light, driving them away.

The thing on his arm released him.

* * *

><p>He screamed as the light burned him, he saw the door burst open, something or someone burst into the room. A final tortured scream forced it way from his mouth, then the world seemed to turn dark, but not before he saw two red streaked gold eyes meet his, and a voice whispered almost lovingly, seemingly into his very mind.<p>

"Mine"

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it, these passed days Merlin had been better than he had ever seen him, it was astonishing. The only potion he was having to consume on a daily basis was the suppressor, as he called it.<p>

Of course he knew the potion Gaius wasn't helping, if anything it seemed to make things worse, not that he would even allow himself to consider the alternative.

* * *

><p>He had of course ensured that Gaius was spending as much time with Merlin as possible, he wanted to make sure the boy was most definitely better this time, before the next bout of illness set in.<p>

* * *

><p>Gaius had been at a loss to explain the recovery, claiming that when he had left him that morning there had seemed to be little enough hope for the boy.<p>

Gaius had said it was as though the boy's body had been giving up, not so apparently. It seemed that Merlin still had some fight left in him, which was good; he would need it, if he was going to survive.

* * *

><p>Gaius had told him that the worst was yet to come; that in his teenage years the Daemon would become even more active, it was around that time, Gaius had informed him, that magic would appear for the first time in people, he had never known that.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin was indeed special, to have had magic since birth.<p>

It was even more essential that he protected him from it.

* * *

><p>He would need to be strong, if he was going to survive, but it was this or allow his child to become tainted by the evil that is magic, something he would rather die than see.<p>

* * *

><p>He had to focus, as happy as these thoughts where he needed to focus on the council, on the messenger from Mercia, it simply would not do for the king of Camelot to be seen to be day dreaming in his own court.<p>

* * *

><p>"-So as you can see My Lord, the rightful king of Mercia, Lord Bayard, has requested that you cancel the current trade with The false King Aneirin."<p>

"On what grounds does he make this request? What will we gain from humouring your leader, all claims to the throne aside?"

That was Geoffrey, always to the point, an astute councillor, and often a thorn in his side.

* * *

><p>"That upon his appointment as rightful King of Mercia, he would be able to reconsider the current agreement"<p>

That said nothing.

* * *

><p>"And if we do not?"<p>

"Then My Lord Bayard will be most… Disappointed"

* * *

><p>He could hear his councillors grumbling to themselves, making the young messenger nervous, that was one of the bonuses, that when it wasn't him trying to swing these grumpy old men one way of the other, he could enjoy watching others struggle.<p>

* * *

><p>He could tell from the looks being shot at him, they like him, did not like what they heard.<p>

They would be giving up what was in effect a wealthy trade route, for nothing, or that was the danger.

* * *

><p>"Enough!" He commanded.<p>

The grumbling subsided

"I have reached a decision"

* * *

><p>He paused, more for effect, enjoying watching the young man sweat.<p>

The deal was too uncertain; Lord Bayard would have to offer better.

* * *

><p>"I am unsatisfied with the conditions of this arrangement"<p>

* * *

><p>He could hear the sounds of approval coming from the council.<p>

It wasn't a bad deal, it would have involved some major redistributing of land as well as a strong military alliance with Mercia, but it all depended on the civil war that was currently rampaging through their lands.

* * *

><p>"There is more work to be done on the final version of the treaty, before any agreements will be reached."<p>

The messenger seemed placated.

"Even as you say, your Majesty."

* * *

><p>The man had opened his mouth to speak again when the doors burst open, a guard hurrying into the room;<p>

"Speak" he commanded.

* * *

><p>There had better be a good reason for the Guard bursting in like that.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's Prince Merlin, sire"<p>

He stiffen in his seat, he didn't hear the rest of the guards sentence, the blood thundering through his ears.

"Council adjourned"

* * *

><p>He swept from the chamber, the guard trailing behind him.<p>

Merlin was the foremost thing in his mind, what had happened?

* * *

><p>His heart froze when he stepped out into the courtyard; there was smoke rising from Merlin's window, the glass from which was littered on courtyard.<p>

Someone had tried to kill Merlin; perhaps they had, perhaps Merlin was-

No he would not let himself think it, lest it came true.

He was virtually running now, towards the tower.

* * *

><p>He burst onto the scene, the guard having been sent off to fetch Arthur.<p>

He could see Merlin's slight, trembling form clinging to Gaius, the pale cream of bandages wrapped around much of his face and lower body.

Gaius looked up at him.

Merlin had his face buried in Gaius shoulder, his breath coming in hitching gasps.

* * *

><p>Gaius looked away, down at a bottle in his hand<p>

* * *

><p>"Drink this Merlin, it will help" in a gentle tone, a tone he didn't think he had ever heard before<p>

The boy didn't resist, gulping the liquid down, before slumping in Gaius arms.

* * *

><p>Gaius scooped him up, carrying him out of the ruined door way that had led to Merlin's room, towards his own chamber.<p>

"If you would follow me Sire" Gaius sounded stressed.

* * *

><p>He had never been so afraid for someone else in his life, as when he had arrived at Merlin's door, to see the smoke billowing from within the room.<p>

He had seen the guard come out, clutching a heavily burned, unconscious, Merlin to his chest.

* * *

><p>He hadn't thought as he bandaged the boy.<p>

He had just been thankful the boy was unconscious, so he hadn't needed a pain relief potion.

* * *

><p>The boy had woken soon after, it was fortunate Gaius had just been coming back from his rounds, so still had had his medicine bag on him, otherwise he would have had to have moved the boy more than was necessary.<p>

* * *

><p>The boy had been mumbling, more to himself than anyone else, something about the shadows, and a drawing.<p>

He hadn't seemed aware that Gaius had been there until he had attempted to make merlin drink the potion, for pain relief.

Then boy had thrown himself at Gaius, tears streaming down his young face, seeping into the bandages.

* * *

><p>That was when the king had arrived looking half crazed, out of his mind with worry, like Gaius had been.<p>

* * *

><p>He had made Merlin drink the potion, watching as he had subsided into unconsciousness.<p>

Now he just had to explain that to the king, who was at the minute talking to the guards, about signs of an intruder. Of which there had been none.

* * *

><p>The burn marks on the stone floor originated where the guard claimed to have found Merlin curled up in the flames. Unconscious.<p>

* * *

><p>They had no reason to doubt the man's story.<p>

* * *

><p>Only merlin could tell them what happened, but he was in no fit state to do so now, the poor boy was clearly terrified out of his mind.<p>

There had been no mistaking the fear in Merlin's eyes, for all he sometimes acted and spoke as though he was older than his age; just then he had appeared nothing more than the frightened child he was.

* * *

><p>He was at his wits end, he had Gorlois and Morgana coming in just over a week, he was in the middle of negotiations with to factions of Mercia, which if he chose the wrong side could enter Camelot into yet another war. And to top it all off, his youngest child had just been dragged from a burning building, half dead.<p>

What made even less sense was that there was no sign of any sorcerer; Gaius had confirmed that only the fire had been cause by magic. In fact there was no sign of any intruder; the only person in the room seemed to have been Merlin.

And his magic couldn't have surfaced so quickly, and not without warning; he would have seen something when he had been with him that morning.

* * *

><p>"Sire-."<p>

"Not now Gaius"

"Sire-."

"I said not now Gaius"

* * *

><p>He heard Gaius sigh; he hoped that was the end of it. He needed to think.<p>

* * *

><p>"My Lord, you need to see this"<p>

"What?" he snapped

Gaius handed a piece of parchment to him

"So? It's a draw…"

He trailed off when he saw what was drawn.

* * *

><p>It showed a figure, hunched, mutated, twisted.<p>

Golden eyes streaked with red, in startling contrast to the black and white of the remainder to the picture.

But what froze his blood was the scrawled writing underneath.

"MINE"

* * *

><p>"Where…" He coughed and started again "Where did you find this?"<p>

"In Merlin's room, Sire, along with this."

* * *

><p>Another picture, more rugged, as though it had been drawn in a hurry.<p>

It showed the courtyard, the view from Merlin's window he realised.

In the middle of the courtyard was a figure, its finger pointing to the window behind it.

"SAVE ME" was written beneath

He looked to the window; there hidden in the shadows, was a figure. Twisted. Glaring.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: So what did we think? Not as good as the last chapter, I am only too aware, hopefully it didn't put you off, in a couple of chapter's time we should get into the story proper.

Anyway, please review, what did you like? What could I do better?


	3. Chapter 3

**Daemon**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Nope, still don't own Merlin.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings<strong>: Contains actual methods of exorcism, possession and sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: How would it feel to be trapped within your own mind, with someone else? A Royal-Merlin fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: See! I told you it would be up soon! _So _that was like nearly six months ago. *shrugs* – technicalities.

The main thing is I AM NOT DEAD! Yeah! So if anyone still cares about this; enjoy (I actually like this chapter… Which for me is quite unusual, anyway enough of my ramblings – read on!)

* * *

><p><strong>NEWS FLASH:<strong> Two of my stories are to be completely abandoned/deleted.

Well I supposed only really one of them, as technically _**Enslaved**_is being absorbed (Isn't that a horrible word! Like _moist_. Ugh moist moist moist. Oops, now I've side tracked us) _**Enslaved **_is being consumed (That's not really any better is it?) by this one, which in case you have forgotten, is _**Daemon**_.

The other to go is _**Remember Me**_ largely because I have forgotten what I was rambling on about.

They'll both be deleted sometime after I posted this (when I can be bothered)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – Keep breathing<strong>

He watched as the rain pounded against the glass, through which he could see the knights training in the yard, the servants hurrying through the courtyard.

He could hear his manservant, Thomas, bustling around behind him.

His book, long since abandoned, lay in his lap as he idly twisted one of the corners.

His Father had confined him to his chambers again after his seizure yesterday. He'd been fine for months then suddenly it was back to this; at least when he was younger he hadn't known what he was missing.

It had been so embarrassing. It would be bearable if he could have some warning, so he wouldn't collapse in the middle of a knighting ceremony; in front of _everyone_.

Sighing he put the book back on the desk, he had to dine with his father that evening; no doubt he would have to answer a seemingly endless tirade of questions about his health.

He hated being so weak; People either tried to coddle him, like Gaius and his father, or they were like Arthur and dismissed him, putting him down at every chance.

He had a hard time deciding who was worse, the Squires or the Servants. The squires used him in their endless fight to become Arthur's number _one_, while the servants treated him like he was made of glass.

All he wanted was to be treated like a person.

"Your father will be waiting for you, My Lord"

The sound of Thomas's voice shook him from his reverie.

"Thank you Thomas, that will be all for today" He replied, not looking around, savouring a few last moments of peace before he would be forced to present himself for yet another barrage of overly-protective father questions.

"As you wish M'lord."

He heard the door swing shut behind his retreating manservant. He let out a sigh, easing himself out of the chair, he returned the book to the shelf, smoothing the slight crease in the front of his robes, he allowed his feet to pull him from the room.

* * *

><p>He pushed the door to his father's chambers open; he could already hear Merlin's quiet voice from within<p>

He hadn't bothered to change from training with the knights; he was covered in mud and grime, all the better for them to see what a fearless warrior he was; Particularly Merlin, the weakling.

Only yesterday the shrimp had collapsed in the middle of the ceremony, it had been hilarious! The perfect way to make the dull ceremony more to his taste, the only downside was all the attention Merlin had gotten from _his_ father, not _Merlin's. _Merlin was only _adopted_; he would never be as good as him, Arthur.

"-m fine, Father, honest!"

"Your health is a serious matter, Merlin! And you will do as you are told!"

He had to fight to keep the smirk of his face; he loved it when his father chastised Merlin.

"…Yes Father…"

"Good, if you are still well in two weeks' time we can consider you taking a trip down to the lake and not a day soon – Arthur! There you are!"

"Sorry I'm late Father, I was just teaching your knights how to fight!" He drawled, rolling his shoulders as through to shrug off a strain, a trick he had seen some of the older knights doing.

Plonking himself down opposite Merlin he pulled the nearest platter towards him and began loading his plate.

He could feel his father's cool green-grey eyes watching him approvingly. He looked pointedly at Merlin, who had barely touched the food on his plate – this was what a true man should look like. Not scrawny and weak; what would Merlin do if Camelot was attacked by dragons?

Cower. That's what, behind the knights, behind Arthur.

"Merlin, please eat your food don't play with it" snapped Uther

"Yes Father" Came the quiet reply.

He had no willpower; that was Merlin's problem. Arthur decided. If he truly wanted too he could make himself better; Merlin just wanted to steal attention that should rightfully be his!

"When can I go to war father?" Arthur drawled

Referring to recent collapse of the peace treaty between Camelot and Mercia; King Bayard having _finally_ managed to stamp out the opposition to his rule, had taken offence at the lack of action from its neighbour.

Uther chuckled, "Not yet son, I'm leaving this one to Gorlois

"Speaking of whom, he and the young lady Morgana will be visiting in the week; the latter of the two will be staying here in the Castle until her father returns from the borders"

Arthur couldn't contain the groan that escaped him, earning a sharp, albeit amused, look from his father

Morgana was _no_ fun to have around; she was nearly as good with a sword as he was, although he would never tell _her_ that, nor would she stand for pranks on Merlin; although why not he would never understand. After all, what else was the _weakling_ good for?

"It would be appreciated if you would please refrain from attempting to decapitate each other _this_ time, Arthur"

He snorted then

"She would never manage…

He trailed off under his father raised brow; sometimes he could push his father further than others

Uther continued as though there had been no interruption, fixing both him and Merlin with a stern glare

"In light of their upcoming visit, the Lady Helen of Mora will be coming to Camelot for a week of entertainment. As such I expect the both of you to behave; no more 'accidents' in the hallways Arthur, and no more provoking him Merlin; do you hear me?!"

"…Of course father"

Arthur only grunted in response, shovelling food into his mouth

Father would never have found out about that if Merlin had been slightly less of a girl, a slight smile forms on his lips at the memory of Merlin thrashing about soaked in freezing cold water-

"Arthur, please pay attention" The tone saying that Uther didn't expect it to have any impact "I was asking when you planned to go hunting"

The word 'hunting' making his ears prick up

"As soon as the weather clears up"

It had been nothing but rain and thunderstorms for _weeks_; it was supposed to be _summer_

"And what do you intend to do with the next few days Merlin?"

The boy in question flushed at being the sudden centre of attention, pushing the food around the platter with a fork at ever increasing speeds

"…Maybe read in the library?"

Arthur rolled his eyes; the library, it was always the library.

"Don't strain yourself, Merlin"

He had to bite his lip to contain the laugh, the idea that _reading_ in the _library_ being straining.

A half disguised laugh-cough escaped him; his father glanced at him briefly; while _Merlin_ now resembled something akin to a tomato

His humour died when he saw how genuinely concerned Uther, _his father_; not Merlin's, _his, _was.

He would have killed to be looked at like that; once, must have been about three years ago now, he had fallen from his horse; dislocating his shoulder. Uther had only looked disappointed.

Yet _Merlin_ only had to shiver and half the servants in the kingdom would descend upon him with blankets and Uther, _HIS _father _not _Merlin's, would worry; would walk out of council meetings to check on him.

It wasn't fair.

He wasn't Merlin's father. He couldn't understand it, why did Uther care so much about the 'peasant prince'

He didn't bother to hide the pure ice in his glare when he looked at Merlin, the little weed, stealing the attention that should have been _his_.

* * *

><p>Hours later he eventually managed to escape his father's chamber, pleading exhaustion; he fled back to his chambers, away from the hate filled glares of Arthur<p>

He didn't know what he had done to the prince this time, it was hardly like he wanted everyone checking on his health every ten minutes; as though he might drop dead at any time, he would give up everything to just be _normal_.

He didn't ask Uther to worry, to go on and on about his 'fragile' condition, and he certainly didn't mean to lord it over Arthur; truth be told he had never felt at home in the castle, and he would never have called Uther 'father' if he hadn't insisted on it.

His chambers were dark when he returned, comfortingly empty. He didn't want to see Thomas right now, just wanted to be alone.

He couldn't get those hate filled eyes out of his mind

He slipped under the linen sheets, twisting them between his hands with nervous energy; Arthur would be plotting something; he wouldn't let this lie.

* * *

><p>"Magic! In my castle! In my son's chambers!"<p>

"I-I-it-it's no-t-t what i-it look-ks like Sire…"

"Isn't it? So you are a liar as well as a Sorcerer?"

"S-sorcerer? N-no, you must believe me Sire-"

"Dark magic… I have grown lax…"

"N-no Sire, tis a p-poultice Sire-"

"So you admit to using magic!"

"N-no-

"But you admitted it was a poultice-

"It was meant to make him better Sire; I swear it, on my Father's grave"

The look Uther gave him was hard and unblinking

"Take him to the dungeons, he will be executed at first light on the third day; let him think on what he's done."

Arthur watched was the former manservant was dragged off,

He had hand it to Merlin; he really hadn't thought he had had it in him to even attempt to defy Uther.

He had heard Uthers shouting from _outside_ the castle, yet _Merlin_ had stood his ground. Merlin refused to believe that the man… Thomas? Had meant him any harm.

Looking at him now, his mouth set in an unhappy frown, hardly surprising given he was suffering under both the manservants' mothers and Uthers glares.

It was difficult to tell which held more venom.

He didn't envy Merlin this attention, although he was irked that it meant Uther hadn't even listened to how he, the wonderful Arthur, had sent four knights tumbling into the mud.

"Father I-"

"Enough Merlin, unless you want to spend the night in the cells" Uther snapped "I have heard enough from you"

Well that meant he owed Leon a sovereign, he had thought Uther cared more for Merlin than he did for the war on magic, apparently not.

Uther stood in one smooth motion, dismissing the assembled with a wave of the hand, guards showing the lower classes out.

"Mary Collins, may I express my deepest sorrow that your son turned to such dark magic's; death is the only way to save him, I am truly sorry your son chose this path"

Uther turned away, oblivious to the beams of hate that bore into his back, he probably would care anyway; she was just a peasant.

"Merlin, come"

Arthur fought to keep the smile of his face as he followed; Merlin was going to get yelled at again.

They entered Uthers personal chambers, Arthur leaning lazily against a pillar, while Merlin fidgeted under Uthers intense gaze

"Sire I-"

It was, apparently, the wrong thing to say; Uther exploded

"Do you have any idea of the danger you've been in? He very nearly killed you, using dark magic like that!"

"He was trying to hea-"

"Of course he would say that! He was trying to turn you against me! I will not have it, you will obey me! I am your king."

"…Of course Sire"

"I'm trying to protect you" Said Uther in a gentle tone

"…I know… Sire… It's just…" Merlin trailed off leaving Arthur confused as to what he was going to say next

"Magic is never the solution Merlin; I thought you would know that by now. That man must die, if I was to let him live others would follow. I _must_ make an example of him; I take no pleasure from this."

"I-I know Sire…"

"Then why did you challenge me?!"

Arthur's amusement rose with Uthers anger

"He was my servant for so long I didn't think-"

"Magic infects everything Merlin, we must always be vigilant; it is a poison, corrupting anything it touches."

Merlin bowed his head, beaten.

"Return to your chambers, this morning must have been taxing for you and you must be tired. I will summon you later"

"Bu-" At Uther glare "Yes Father."

Arthur watched as Merlin slunk out, not looking at him, the tips of his ears burning.

"Jethan"

"Yes Sire?" the king's manservant stepped out of the shadows, where Arthur presumed he had been the whole time.

"Bring me Sir Roderick"

"Of course Sire"

As the door closed behind him Uther turned to Arthur

"You see now why I do as I must, one day it will fall to you to set the standard. You must be strong; Merlin will never truly understand, but he does not need too; he will never be king."

"Of course Father, I understand."

"Do you? We shall see"

It wasn't intended as an insult, but Arthur winced. He was much relieved when the clang of armour announced the arrival of Sir Roderick.

Arthur used the bustle of his arrival to escape; they were due to leave for the hunting trip that afternoon; having been delayed by the trial.

* * *

><p>He leaned against the cool wood of the door; his chambers were once again his prison. The only small comfort was that Arthur would be leaving soon; he wouldn't have to creep down the hallways fearing an ambush every time he stepped outside.<p>

The squires would leave him alone without Arthur there to lead them.

He was looking forward to Morgana's visit, it wasn't that he particularly liked her; in truth he rarely saw her, but it would be nice to have a few weeks of less attention; have the servants running around after someone else for a change.

He wasn't looking forward to meeting Lady Helen, official banquets were so very dull, nobody particularly wanted to talk to him, and there was nobody he particularly wanted to talk too so that often meant sitting in silence.

Sighing he crossed the room to the window, in the courtyard he could see Arthur shouting, servants rushing about, knights laughing.

He sank into the window seat, gazing out over the city, bustling with life.

This window had once been his only connection to the outside world; from here he could not only see most of the city but also all the way to the darkling woods.

This window had been the source of many vivid daydreams; of fighting bandits in the woods; saving travellers, of butchering evil Sorcerers.

Some days those dreams had been just to stand in the city, to feel like he actually existed.

He lost track of time he sat in that window seat, gazing out at the world he hardly knew, but he was there long after Arthur vanished into the woods.

It was the knock on the door that brought him back to himself

"The king requests your presence, my lord" Jethan announced from the doorway.

"Then take me too him"

Dread pooled in his belly, Uther would no doubt still be angry; he didn't like Arthur challenging him, he certainly wouldn't appreciate it from him, Merlin.

To be honest he had been surprised at himself, it wasn't the kind of thing he would normally do, but he had caught himself too late, his traitorous mouth had already done the damage.

He had felt awful standing to the left of the throne, Thomas's mother glaring at him; but what had he been supposed to do? He couldn't overrule the king; he wasn't even a proper prince!

Jethan's polite cough informed him they had arrived; the pointed look said he'd been staring at the door for some time.

"Best to get it over with, my Lord"

Merlin blinked in surprise, but then the door was open; Jethan ushering him into the room.

"Leave us" Uther snapped at the servant, who promptly bowed himself out of the room

Nervously he stepped into the centre of the room, sensing rather than seeing Uther standing with his back to him; facing the window.

"Merlin…" Uther let his voice trail off. "What am I to do with you?"

"My Lord?"

"Is that all I am to you?"

"…No I-"

"Then don't call me it! I might not be your flesh and blood, but I'm the closest _damn_ thing you have to a father"

"I'm Sorry… Father"

"I couldn't stand it; the thought that man might have been trying to cast spells on you. Even if they were benevolent, you can never trust magic.

"I know that Father"

"Then why did you defy me?!"

Uther whirled around, catching him by surprised

"Why do you never listen? All I have ever tried to do is protect you from your- from magic- and you've fought me every step of the way!

"Why can't you understand that I cannot lose you or Arthur!

"I will not let you endanger yourself and this castle by letting this _Sorcerer_" Uther spat the word out like poison

"Live, he must die. And you must watch. Let that be a lesson to you"

"Bu-

"SILENCE!" Uther roared "Due to the circumstances surrounding his discovery I have relaxed the penalty, he will not face the fire but a quick, clean beheading."

Merlin was silent, not knowing what to say.

Uther pinched his forehead with a gloved hand, as though pained by a headache

"Sit" Uther gestured at a chair, and when Merlin hesitated added "Now."

Merlin sat

Uther did not.

"I'm worried about you Merlin." A pause then "Are you still taking the potion Gaius makes?"

"Yes Father"

It was a conversation they had had many times; mainly because Merlin wasn't sure that the potion was actually helping, seeing as he always felt worse after taking it

"Perhaps we need to increase the dosage…"

"I'm fine Sir-Father" He caught himself just in time

"No, you're not; you look exhausted. I shall talk to Gaius; see if there is anything else he can do for you."

For a long time Merlin just sat there, waiting for Uther to say something

"I have council matters to deal with Merlin; I shall see you at dinner"

"Yes Father"

Uther swept from the room leaving Merlin alone, illuminated by the late afternoon light.

* * *

><p>Gaius found him in the Palace gardens, it was a favourite haunt of his; Arthur wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near here so naturally it drew Merlin like a moth to a flame.<p>

He had been sitting on the still damp bench in amongst the hedges, attempting to read yet another of Geoffrey's dust covered tomes.

He hadn't heard Gaius arrive so was startled to hear

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you, Uther was quite worried"

Of course he was thought Merlin darkly

"The king and I have been discussing your treatment, he and I have reached the conclusion that an increased dosage may be in order, given the severity of last week's attack"

Merlin couldn't contain the groan; he hated it when they messed with the potion; it was bad enough normally, he didn't need them fiddling with which bits needed to be increased, which didn't.

The last time they had had been when he was seven, Gaius had accidentally doubled the amount of elderflower in it; he hadn't been able to get out of bed for a week because of the headache.

"Merlin, you know this is for your own good"

"…Of course Gaius, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"True enough, but a moot point nevertheless, now come; I need to test your blood"

Closing the heavy book with a sigh, he rose from the bench following Gaius into the castle.

He hated this, had hated it for as long as he could remember, the feeling as the leech drank from him…

He supressed a shudder.

"The sooner we start, the sooner we finish" said Gaius with false cheeriness, Merlin just stared at him before shrugging off his shirt, presenting an arm.

He knew what to do; this was pretty much a weekly thing, depending on how busy Gaius was. He had no idea what it was for, Gaius had never told him.

Gingerly Gaius placed the first leech on the inside of the elbow.

The strange, tickling, itch began almost as soon as the beast touched his arm; Gaius placed two more next to the first.

He watched in morbid fascination as the leeches gradually swell, the first detached itself after what felt like hours, but in all actuality was probably less than half an hour, the other two took longer.

But eventually it was done, his arm bandaged.

He had thought to escape to his chambers, but Jethan had found him first, reminding him Uther wanted to dine with him.

He felt suffocated by all this attention, by everyone's insatiable need to make sure that he was alright; he just wanted to be normal.

* * *

><p>Uther had been furious that morning, Arthur still wasn't back from his hunting trip; and it was now the day of Lord Gorlois and the Lady Morgana' arrival.<p>

Standing there, he hoped he could remain unnoticed for as long as possible, his head felt like it was spinning, he could feel his pulse throbbing at his temples.

He really didn't want to be here, in front of everyone; he wanted to be _alone_ in his room.

He closed his eyes, shutting out the bright sunlight.

Slowly drowning in the steadily approaching hoof beats.

"-lin? Merlin?"

His eyes snapped open at the voice hissing in his ear

He coughed weakly

"Gaius?"

"Did you remember your potion this morning?"

"Yes, Gaius"

He could feel the elderly physician gaze roaming over his pale features, clearly unhappy with what he could see.

Merlin saw him open his mouth to say something but whatever it was, was drowned out by the sound of blaring trumpets.

Merlin dully noted quite a crowed had formed to greet Camelot's greatest General.

He could hear the heralds shouting titles into the crowd; but it seemed to reach him as though from far off.

The throbbing in his head was growing; it was too loud, too bright, too many people. The very air seemed to be pressing down on him.

He could feel his knees sagging, feel Gaius suddenly vicelike grip on his arm, holding him up.

_No, please no. Not now, not in front of everyone. Not again. _He thought desperately, fighting to regain control over his rebellious body, he could feel his tenuous grip weakening.

He tried to focus on keeping his breathing steady; Gaius had often said it was the best way to remain calm.

Uther was talking but he couldn't understand the words.

Gaius was pulling him away, away from the noise, away from all the watching eyes. A bubble of gratitude bloomed from the swirling chaos in his mind as he staggered after Gaius.

Even the relative gloom of the castle seemed too bright.

His breathing picked up, his panic levels rising.

Gaius let go of his arm, fighting to open a heavy door.

He tried to reach out, to help. But his body wouldn't obey.

It felt as though a great shudder ran through his body as he fell to his knees, eyes rolling up into his head.

* * *

><p>He forced the door open in time to hear Merlin's knees hit the floor, he whipped around.<p>

The boy was on his knees, great shudders racking his thin frame, eyes rolled up into his head, a retched gurgling emitting from his mouth, which lolled open.

Even as he moved to help, he watched as Merlin toppled sideways, writhing on the cold stone floor; foam frothing from his open mouth.

A groan tore itself from Merlin throat, his hands tearing at himself, His head slammed into the cold stone floor, making a sickening crunch.

Gaius seized the small vial from within his robes; he carried it with him everywhere.

Kneeling just outside of the boys flailing limbs he waited. For the potion to have effect it had to be administered at just the right time.

As painful as it was, without someone else to assist him, he could do nothing to stop Merlin's spasms.

His trained eye saw the signs.

Striking faster than a man half his age he forced his way past merlin's arms, pressing the tiny bottle between the foamy lips he emptied its contents down the prince's throat.

Now all he could do was wait and hope the youngest prince didn't choke on either it, or his own tongue.

* * *

><p>The hunt had been a complete success, true they had been away longer than expected, but they had managed to fell three deer, more rabbits than he cared to count and a <em>boar<em>.

Nobody had even seen a boar in the area for _years_, and the pleasure of killing it had been his. A single crossbow bolt through the chest and it was down.

Now all they had to do was get back to the castle before nightfall, truth be told he was missing his soft bed.

And, although he would never admit it, he was sick of sitting in the saddle.

It was late afternoon by the time they reached the edge of the darkling woods. If he was lucky he could be back in time for the evening meal, they had only a light lunch; to make better time. But he was _starving_ now.

Spurring his horse into a trot, he led the way down the slope, towards the city glittering in the evening sunlight.

_His city_.

He felt a pang of pride every time he thought that. Sure he might not be _king_ yet, but he would be one day and that made the city his, more his than _Merlin's _anyway.

Cantering through the castle gates was always exhilarating, the thundering of hooves on the stone, the gatehouse hurling past.

The large stone statues a silent audience to his impressive horsemanship.

Tossing his reigns to a servant, he headed up into the castle to change. The knights and servants would see to the horses and the hunted.

* * *

><p>The general peace and quiet of the meal was disturbed when Arthur arrived, nearly two days late from what Uther had said, but if his friend was angry he couldn't tell.<p>

Uther could be as impassive as a statue when he wanted to be.

It had been a long day; they had had an early start, and had been relieved when rather than the traditional banquet Uther had proposed a quiet meal in his chambers.

Until Arthur's arrival it had just been him, his daughter and Uther.

Gaius had reported that the boy, Merlin, was still too ill to join them.

He would be lying if he had said he wasn't relieved. He still believed Uther had made a mistake sparing the boy.

He couldn't understand why he had done it, he had put loyal friends to death but the not the boy? His friend was a complete mystery to him, even after all these years.

He shook his head, as though to rid it of such thoughts.

It was good to be back, in Camelot. He was relieved that Uther would allow Morgana to stay here in the castle, until this business with Mercia was sorted. It was one less thing to worry about.

Morgana retired not long after Arthur arrived, she had made no secret of her distain for the elder prince, something that both amused and worried him. She would have to learn to be more subtle.

Fortunately for the both of them, Uther and Arthur found it highly amusing, he could only pray that it remained that way, for both their sakes.

He was looking forward to the performance from the Lady Helen, he had heard her sing only once before, but it had been so beautiful it had remained with him to this day.

From what Uther said she was due to arrive sometime in the next few days.

It was odd to think that after these two weeks of frivolities he would be marching to war against Camelot's erstwhile ally, it felt almost like the great purge all over again. Only this time the enemy forces wouldn't have power over nature at their lips.

* * *

><p>He had woken several times over the last few hours, each time Gaius had been on him almost instantly forcing yet another potion down his throat, else rubbing a salve of some kind into the back of his head.<p>

As far as he could tell it was night, his room was gently bathed in torch light, the pale hangings streaming in the gentle night air.

For the first time in weeks his head felt clear.

He knew he should try to sleep, but he felt _good_; surprisingly good, considering.

The stones were cold under his feet as he padded to the window, gazing down at the sleeping castle.

Sitting in the seat he looked down at the palace gardens, still illuminated by torches.

Was it his imagination of was there someone down there?

He couldn't quite see clearly, but on his favourite seat he thought he could just about make out a white sleeve through the twisted branches.

Almost without meaning too he found his feet guiding him towards the gardens, the soft patter of his bare feet and the steady crackle of the torches on the walls, the only sound.

Singing reached his ears as he approached. Oddly he didn't feel suspicious; like whoever this was, was supposed to be here.

"You came" The voice was soft, gently melodious. "I knew you would"

A gentle, happy, smile on her face as she enveloped him in a hug

"Who are you?" He asked

Releasing him, she stepped back, tucking a loose strand of soft brown hair over one ear

"Your mother, silly"

She smiles happily at him, making him feel all warm inside, the gentle light brown eyes sparkle in the firelight.

"But… You're…" he trails off

"Dead" She finishes for him "I know"

"Then how can I see you?"

She just smiles at him, as though waiting for him to work something out.

Then it hits him.

"This is all inside my head isn't it, I'm still dreaming aren't I?"

She beams at him

"But does that mean it's not really happening?" She questions, her form losing its substance, becoming ethereal

"Wait!" He pleads

She inclines her head, inquisitively

"I never knew your name!"

She laughs softly, making him feel all tingly inside

"Nimueh"

"Will I ever see you again?"

She doesn't respond initially, just shrugging her shoulders before adding.

"We'll see"

He was wakes with a jolt; sunlight's streaming through his open window and for the first time in weeks, he smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: So here we are again. Long-time no speak! I hope _someone_ made it this far I DON'T WANT TO HAVE BEEN FORGOTTEN *sob* (Although I _may_ deserve it)

This is usually when the Author says "I've already started the next chapter!" which we all know is a _lie_. Especially if that person is… Well me.

In a nutshell I have **not** started the next chapter, I'm off to thrash out the last few pages (oh alright I'll tell the truth; start writing) the next chapter of _**Aftershock**_.

SEE YA!


End file.
